


A Work of Art

by fanetjuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Clary opens an art gallery in town. Due to the nuisance she has caused she decides to invite her neighbor Magnus Bane and the cute boyfriend who seems to come over all the time. Magnus agrees, but only if the cute boyfriend can also take his sister with him.
*Clary and Izzy meet at the opening of Clary's gallery*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> Beta'd by Milagros of the Shadowhunters Beta Net.

_**2 days earlier** _

Magnus sighed when the doorbell rang at barely ten am in the morning. He had not even dared to look at his own reflection during the last few days, after being woken up like this for weeks now. He had actually thought that selling the house next to him to an aspiring artist had been a generous and amazing idea, but it seemed that the little redhead who bought the place had a slightly different idea of appropriate times to make noises than he had. 

"I'm sorry, I know it's really early." Clary Fray smiled brightly, especially considering it was this early, and Magnus let out a sigh. 

"What do you want?" He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Nothing, I actually wanted to give you something." And she really had to do so at ten am in the morning? "I know that I was probably a pain in the ass the last couple of weeks, but the gallery is almost ready and the opening is in two days."

Magnus let out a relieved sigh and his lips curled up into a smile. "That's wonderful news!" In only two days he would finally be able to slip back into his usual rhythm. 

"I wanted to invite you to the opening actually." Clary gave him a white, glimmering, envelope decorated with golden words. "It's an invitation for two, since I saw that handsome guy passing by so often and I thought you maybe wanted to take him with you." Clary winked and Magnus rolled with his eyes. 

"I'll ask Alec if he's interested." Magnus already wanted to close the door to end this conversation and to go back to bed when he all of a sudden remembered Isabelle, who was probably more interest in all of this than both Magnus and Alec were. "Do you have an extra invitation, maybe?" Magnus opened the door again and Clary nodded.

"Sure! Just take whoever you want with you. I'll make sure they'll let you in." She smiled a bright smile and Magnus nodded while smiling back at her. 

"Excellent."

**_Opening Day_ **

Clary wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. When she had started art school a couple of years ago, she had never expected to end up with her own gallery. But here she was, in the middle of a huge house, surrounded by her own work. 

"Clary? Do you want me to put the snacks on the table already?" Simon leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face. "Everything will be fine, really." He nodded at his best friend. "So, chips on the table or hidden so we can pretend to forget them and eat them ourselves later?"

Clary laughed and she shook her head. "Simon! Those snacks are for the guests!" She raised her voice, but her giggle echoed all around her. 

"I guess that means I should put them on the tables, huh?" Simon winked and Clary crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yes, you totally should." She shook her head and turned around again. Once more she checked if all her paintings were in the right place, labeled with the right price and the right name. 

"Clary?" Luke placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "The first guests have arrived. Are you ready?" 

Clary nodded, even though she actually wanted to say no. She was not ready. She was far from ready. She had so many more ideas and all of them were better than the paintings currently covering the walls. 

"Just enjoy your day." Luke smiled at her. "Your mother and I will make sure everything will be fine. I'll keep an eye on Simon too." Luke winked and Clary nodded. 

"Thanks, for everything. I couldn't have done any of this without you." She leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed Luke's cheek. 

"You're welcome. Now go and welcome your guests." Luke pushed Clary towards the entrance and after a deep breath, Clary straightened her bright blue dress. 

"Welcome to my gallery." She widened her hands and her lips curled up into a smile. "You can all walk around and I'd love to hear what you think of it." She recognized her former teacher and she felt her cheeks blushing. "Don't be too hard on me."

"Don't worry, Clary. You've always been one of my most promising students." Her teacher nodded, before he walked towards the first painting that caught his eye. 

"Clary has told me that this invitation was for as many people as I wanted." 

Clary cocked her head when she recognized Magnus' typical way of speaking. 

"I have specifically asked if Isabelle could come along and she assured me it was fine."

Clary rushed towards the front door and she placed a hand on Jace's back. "It's okay, you can let them in." 

"Are you sure?" Jace, turned around. "You've told me I couldn't let anyone in without an invitation. This invitation was for two people, not for three."

"I know, I know." Clary shrugged her shoulders. "But I told Magnus that it was okay and I didn't have any more invitations left, so please, just let them in."

"Whatever you want, Clary." Jace rolled his eyes and he gave the invitation back to Magnus. "You can come in." 

"I'm so sorry!" Clary shook her head and she held out her hand to introduce herself to the handsome man she had not met before. "I'm Clary and you must be Alec."

"I am." Alec shook Clary's hand firmly and then he wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the most beautiful girl Clary had ever seen in in her entire life. "This is my sister Isabelle." 

Clary locked her eyes with Isabelle's and while she smiled she held out her hand again. "I'm Clary and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bit her lip. "You're beautiful and it's probably creepy from me to say that, but everyone likes a compliment, right?"

Isabelle cocked her head slightly and a little hesitant she placed her hand in Clary's. "Isabelle, but all my friends call me Izzy." She paused for a moment. "I mean that you can totally call me Izzy too." She swallowed. "And you have an amazing hair color."

"So, where can we find all those paintings that have cost me so many hours of sleep?" Magnus cleared his throat and he raised his eyebrows slightly while Clary hesitated to pull her hand back. "I hope they were worth it."

"Oh yes, of course, the paintings." Clary felt her cheeks blushing and she headed towards the entrance of her gallery. "They're all here and I think you might like some better than others, but have a look around and let me know what you think."

"Remind me why we came here again?" Alec leaned towards Magnus and he spoke exactly loud enough for Clary to hear it. "We don't even like art."

"Alexander..." Magnus turned his face towards Isabelle, who was staring at the red haired artist as if she had just seen an angel. "Your sister seems to enjoy her afternoon already."

Alec raised his eyebrows slightly and he shook his head. "Of course she does. She has a thing for redheads."

Clary's cheeks heated up even more and she locked her eyes with Izzy's. "I could show you around, if you want?" She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Some of my paintings have a story that was way too long to write down for everyone to read, but if you want to hear it I'd love to tell it." Clary hesitated. "Not that I'd tell everyone, but I'd tell you."

"I would totally love that!" Izzy nodded happily. 

"Why don't you and I take a little tour for ourselves before we go and check out the wine supply?" Magnus grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him along. "I'm certain that Clary will take good care of your little sister."

"Fine." Alec eventually followed and Isabelle let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's pretty nice once you get to know him, I promise. He's just a little overprotective and he thinks that if he leaves me alone the worst things happen to me. Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry about it, Izzy." Clary grinned and she leaned a little towards the dark haired girl. "I'm sure that if I would have had a big brother, he would have been like that too. I'm actually pretty sure that Simon is keeping an eye on me right now, even though he's not my brother but my best friend."

It was Isabelle's turn to giggle and she bit her lip. "I do like art by the way, although I've never been in a gallery before."

"There is a first time for everything, right?" Clary shrugged her shoulders. "And I promise that I won't be offended if you don't like any of my paintings." Clary walked towards the first painting and she stood still in front of it. Her heart was beating in her chest and all of a sudden she stared at her painting through the eyes of a stranger.

"What inspired this one?" Isabelle cocked her head and she stared at the gigantic monster in front of her. 

"I hope it doesn't sound silly, but Simon and I came up with a lot of ideas for a graphic novel about a special group of humans hunting demons and monsters to keep the people in their town safe." Clary bent her head. "It's a little childish, but..." She couldn't finish her sentence though. 

"It's amazing!" Isabelle raised her voice and shook her head. "I have a small group of friends and we come together every Friday to play Dungeons and Dragons, do you know what that is?"

Clary shook her head. 

"It's basically a game where you play a character in a fantasy story and..." Isabelle stopped half way her own sentence. "You know what, it's a lot easier to explain while playing, so..." She hesitated for a moment. "Why don't you come over this Friday to play it with me and my friends? If you would like that, of course."

"Of course I would want that!" Clary nodded. "But only if you stay for dinner tonight."


End file.
